


Movie night with Roceit

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [3]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M, MORE BLANKETS, Movie Night, Other, Roceit is soft, blanket, comfy couch, frozen, lots of pillows, roman is a caring boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Roman invited Deceit for a movie night.Entails a fluffy night.
Relationships: Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Movie night with Roceit

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Roceit in the fandom

At the moment, Roman was prepping for His and Deceits movie night. 

He had already gotten snacks, picked out the movie and made up an Excuse of the others wouldn’t bother him. Now all you had to do was grab some blankets and pillows and set up the couch. 

After he was done the couch and the flooring in front of it was covered in blankets, pillows and some stuffed animals. Roman had also made each of them a bowl of popcorn, he left a Deceits plain, so he could add what he wanted.

Now all Roman had to do was wait for his new snake-like friend to arrive.

He started to settle into the nest of blankets he’d made. A few ministers passed before he had a cough behind him.

Deceit had sinked up behind the couch. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw Roman on the couch. 

“Um, hey Roman.” Deceit said dumbly.

Roman turned his head, a smile on his face, “Welcome to movie date, My Friend!” Roman said enthusiastically, before blushing at the fact he had said ‘date’ instead of ‘night’.

Deceit don’t seem to notice though, as he sat down beside Roman. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn that was on the side table, and curled up on the couch.

“So what will we be watching tonight?” Deceit asked.

Roman looked up, as he grabbed the remote, “I picked out a couple movies, but I wanted to ask you which ones you’ve seen. You probably wouldn’t want to see the same movie twice.” Roman said. 

Deceit was a bit taken back that the prince had taken his feelings into thought. 

“I have Frozen, Big Hero 6, Wreck it Ralph and Inside out. If you don’t like any of those I have about every Disney movie, so I could always look through those.” Roman muttered, a little flushed.

Deceit hadn’t seen any of these Actually, even though Thomas has seen all of these, Deceit was never really needed when he was watching these movies. 

“Uh, why don’t we watch Frozen?” Deceit said.

Roman seemed to beam and exclaimed “ Oh what a great choice!”. Roman moved from his spot on the couch to put the DVD in the DVD player. Once it was in he grabbed the remote and pressed play, before settling back into the couch.

Roman looked so happy, that Deceit couldn’t help but give a small smile.

A bit into the movie, and they were already criticizing the movie. “How would Anna know she’s in love, they just met?!” Deceit exclaimed, Roman just gave a soft chuckle and a nod in agreement. 

Near the end of the movie, Deceit loudly exclaimed “ I called it, I knew he was going to be a villain!”

Roman just laughed, “ Takes one, too know one.”

Roman realized his mistake, when Deceit shifted back and looked down.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean it, like-like that.” Roman stammered.

Deceit just gave a small laugh. Even though the comment hurt, Roman still apologized. He was sweet, Deceit thought.

“It’s alright, I know you meant no harm.” Deceit spoke softly.

“I still shouldn’t have said it, after you helped me. For that I’m sorry, it wasn’t quite princely of me.” Roman shuffled.

After an awkward moment of silence, Deceit spoke up, “ I should get going.”

Roman only nodded, “ Ah, Yeah,” He looked up into Deceits eyes “We should do this again.” He smiled.

Deceit smiled back, “ That would be lovely.” He replied.

Then he sunk out, with a smile on his face.

Roman just closed his eyes, he was happy to see this new side of Deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I made this a series


End file.
